


the talent show

by orphan_account



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kim minju wasn't sold on doing the talent show with jang wonyoung but here she is





	the talent show

it's almost dark and here i am walking to a dance studio, am i tired? very. why am i doing this? i really don't know. it all started when my friend (maybe a little more then friend), jang wonyoung asked me to do the talent show with her. at first i was going to turn her down, but then i had this feeling... i think its called love, or maybe my stomach hurt? i arrive at the dance studio and put on my white crop top and sweatpants. as soon as i walk to the dance room wonyoung jumps up and hugs me, instantly i feel my face heat up. "ahh!! wonyoung!?" i uttered, wondering why she did this. "i missed you minju-ah!" she remarked smiling. i quickly think of something else to say, "what song do you want to dance to?" i wondered, "hmm... i was thinking about what is love by twice!" she answered. i smile, "okay then," i exclaim "lets start practicing!" 

we've being practicing for about an hour and half my now and the clock is approaching eleven o'clock. "when can we leave?" i ask sarcastically. "do you not want to do this?" wonyoung interrogated. "wh-what? i just said that as a joke... of course i want to do this, i lo-" i cut myself off. why did that slip out? now she's gonna think i'm a weirdo.... "huh? what where you going to say minju-ah?" wonyoung asked in a serious tone. "n-nothing" i fib, "i was just saying that i'll do it because i love dancing!" i grab wonyoung's hands a pull her up, "come on let's practice! we don't have all day!" i say. we keep practicing until wonyoung trips and falls. she starts crying "m-minju-ah,, it hurts really bad!" she sniffles. i look around for any band-aids but with no luck, "will a kiss make it better?" i ask and to my surprise she says yes. "it works when my mom does it..." she laughes. i kiss her scratch on her knee and smile. we both laugh, "thanks minju-ah!" wonyoung exclaimed. i help her up, "lets go its already midnight" i smile. we change back into my uniform and get our stuff packed up then head out to the subway. when it's wonyoung's turn to get off i bid her bye (that sounds dramatic when i say it outloud) i get off and look up into the sky, i guess i like her but in the end i know it's hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing i know


End file.
